Sonic Gets Tangled 2: Iblis' Return
by Godzillaatlarge1457
Summary: Sonic and Tails return to Rapunzel's world, this time with some friends just in time for her and Eugene's wedding. Unfortunately, Dr. Eggman has come to spoil the wedding in a plot that could possibly destroy the entire planet.
1. Chapter 1: Returning to Corona

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Oh and BTW, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Tangled or these songs...crap. I have a sequel out and I still don't have the rights to these characters and songs? I need a new agent V.V

* * *

><p><strong>((The song Sonic Boom - By Crush 40 starts playing [Youtube: watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno]))**

_Planet Mobius, Green Hill Zone_

Another peaceful day in Mobius. The sky was blue, little to no clouds were in sight, and the birds were chirping. In the distance, a large cloud of dust came shooting across the horizon. The cloud of dust soon revealed Sonic the Hedgehog as he ran in a loop-de-loop hill, running upside down until he reached the bottom and continued on his way. He was approaching a cliff and the only way to get to the other side were to hop across these 4 long, vertical rock pillars. Sonic quickly leaped from one pillar to the other and made it to the other side. Sonic increased his speed and soon reached a small village.

The village had houses made out of wood and sometimes tree trunks. The houses weren't that big, but they managed to serve the animals a good home. There were many different types of animals living there, but not normal animals. These animals could walk on two legs and could talk. Outside the village was a medium-sized building.

The building looked like a steel-built building with a shingled roof. The building was rectangular-shaped and there weren't that many windows on the upper half of the house but there were five on the bottom half.

Sonic ran up to the building and knocked on the door. He stood there, waiting for a few minutes before the door opened up, revealing Miles "Tails" Prower.

**((Song stops))**

"Hi Sonic. You made it in time." Tails looked around, seeing Sonic was outside alone. "Um, where's Knuckles and Amy?"

"I just got back from telling Knuckles and Amy...Amy should be here soon," Sonic replied.

True to Sonic's word, Amy came running up to him, panting hard. "No fair Sonic, I'm not as fast as you!"

Amy Rose was a pink, female hedgehog with a red hairband and three quills sticking out from her forehead while he other quills hung downwards. She had a large ring on the ends of her white gloves on each wrist. She wore a red backless dress with white lining with red boots that have white stripes. She had peach skin and green eyes, like Sonic.

"Sorry Amy," Sonic said as he went inside. Amy soon followed him in.

The inside of the building looked like a cross between a laboratory and a workshop. The walls were orange with concrete flooring. On the walls were pictures that had Tails, Tails and Sonic, and Tails with his inventions.

After a few moments, a knock on the door drew the others to the door. Tails opened it and standing outside was a red echidna.

The echidna's gloves had two spikes jutting outwards. On the chest was a white crescent that faced upwards. The echidna had dreadlocks and purple eyes. Its shoes were block-like with gray, flat, block-like things on the top with red on the shoe with yellow sides. It also wore green socks.

"Hey Knuckles," said Sonic. "Come on in."

Knuckles walked in and went over to Tails. "So what did you want me here for?"

"I wanted you all to see my newest invention," said Tails. The small fox led them to his laboratory and picked up two devices from the table. "Remember when me and Sonic went to Rapunzel and Eugene's world?"

Amy and Knuckles both nodded their heads while Sonic, who knew what those devices were, simply watched. "I remember the story," said Amy.

"Well, I managed to create two teleporter devices so we can go visit them," said Tails, showing off the devices proudly. The device looked sort of like wrist-watches, but had a bigger screen and more buttons, plus a built-in microphone.

"Wait a minute, you told us that you two got separated from each other after you appeared in that world. Are you sure that it won't do that to us this time?" asked Knuckles.

"I managed to extract some data from a scan from my Miles Electric before Sonic destroyed Eggman's teleporter and I used that data to recreate and improve his model, fixing the globalulator and managed to shrink it down in size for easier transportation."

Knuckles sighed angrily. "Please speak plain English. Will we be separated when we arrive there?"

Tails looked at Knuckles, a little frightened. "No."

Knuckles smiled. "Ok."

Amy smiled. "When are we going to go there and meet them?"

"We're going right now. That's why I got you two gathered here," said Sonic as he slipped on one of the devices.

Tails slipped on the other one. "Ok everyone, get close together so we can be teleported together because if we aren't not everyone will be going." The others gathered around Tails and watched as he turned on the device. "Destination: The Entrance to the Kingdom of Corona." The teleporter device covered the group in a white light, enveloping all of them. When the light disappeared, they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>Planet Mobius, Dr. Eggman's fortress<em>

**((Eggman's Theme - Sonic Unleashed, starts playing [Youtube: /watch?v=YwkKHdlqXwc]))**

Eggman was outside his main fortress, getting ready to get his forces to go into his newly rebuilt teleportation machine. Unlike the first one, this one was much, much bigger. It stood fifty feet tall. Eggman was going to transport some of his Eggman Fleet into space, above the planet which the kingdom of Corona was on. After that, he would then teleport himself to where his old fortress was on the planet.

Eggman's fleet was made up of a whole lot of ships. There were five red ships that were shaped like Mako sharks armed with battery cannons, ten blue ships that were shaped like Saw Sharks that had battery cannons going down the whole front of the bow, four giant purple ships that were shaped like Manta Rays, and one large, gray flagship in the shape of a whale shark, making altogether 20 ships in the fleet.

Eggman laughed evilly as he watched his troops board the gunships. "Once I get back to that backwater kingdom those people will feel my wrath and revenge, especially that princess," growled Eggman as he remembered how she had ruined his plans and revived Sonic, turning him into Super Sonic, which caused his magnificent Egg Dragon's destruction. Eggman got out of his thought and activated the teleportation machine, sending a signal to the pilots of the airships, telling them to go in.

Soon the entire fleet of twenty ships, went through the teleportation machine's portal, causing them to appear over the planet Corona was on.

Eggman than pressed some buttons on the remote panel controller he had with him in the Egg Mobile and switched the location the teleporter was set on and changed the location to his fortress in Corona. He laughed evilly and flew into the machine's portal, ready to cause destruction there.

**((Music stops))**

* * *

><p><em>Corona, the King and Queen's Castle<em>

Rapunzel was looking around her room frantically. _I couldn't have lost it. I can't lose it. It's so important. _She looked all over her room for her wedding dress. She had forgotten where she had put it. She had had a busy week, which was basically getting ready for the big day, which was only 2 days away. She was really nervous about getting married to Eugene, but she really wanted to. She loved him, but there was something inside her that was scared to marry him. She started getting more and more worried as she could not find it. After searching in the closet for a few moments, she finally found it hanging in the back right side of the closet. She sighed in relief and pulled it out, now remembered why she hid it back there. _Eugene likes just about anyplace for fun time,_ she thought with a smile. After she put it back, Rapunzel started picking things back up and put them back where they belong. After everything was put away, she sat down on the bed and glanced over at a picture of her, Sonic, Tails, Eugene, Maximus and Pascal she painted. It had been two years since Sonic and Tails left and she missed them both dearly.

Rapunzel's room sort of looked like her old room in the tower, as it had the same color scheme, but it was only a little bit smaller with different paintings on the wall. She had a big bed and a big closet where her clothes were kept and she had tons of cabinets filled with painting supplies and paper.

Rapunzel was now twenty years old and she was a little taller. Aside from that, she didn't look any different, although her hair was a little bit shorter, but was still medium-sized length.

A squeak came from the closet, followed by a small thump, which was loud enough to make Rapunzel turn to the closet. She couldn't help but laugh when Pascal crawled out of the closet with his little annoyed face looking at her. "Sorry Pascal." She must have accidentally scooped him up in some clothing when she was putting away clothing.

Pascal still acted like his old self from two years ago. Royalty did not change anything in him, which Rapunzel was glad for. He was now a little bigger than what he once was, for now he was the size of the paintbrush, but he still had his cute little face.

Pascal crawled over to her and climbed up her her body and rested on her shoulder. He looked at the painting of and let out a chameleon's equivalent of a sigh.

Rapunzel looked at him. "I know. I miss them too," she said before getting up and walking over to the window. She looked out of it and saw the townspeople below her, milling around and doing what they usually do everyday. Suddenly, a big flash of white light appeared at the entrance to the kingdom. The first thing that hit Rapunzel's mind was her seeing a white light in the sky before Sonic arrived. A large smile came across her face. "They're back," she said quietly before screaming it happily. She jumped in the air happily and dashed out of her room. She ran past her mother and father, who were reading.

"What's the hurry?" asked the King.

"Sonic and Tails, they're back!" Rapunzel said happily and kept running, getting out of the castle and almost knocking over Eugene, who was just coming in.

Eugene was a little taller with an almost full beard. He managed to get out of her way and watched her turn around. "I'm guessing you saw the light too?" he asked.

Rapunzel turned around and nodded her head in excitement.

"I was riding Maximus around and I saw the light so I came here as fast as I could to tell you about it," said Eugene.

Maximus was panting heavily from all that running. Max hadn't changed that much either.

Rapunzel grabbed Eugene's arm and dragged him down the street. "Hurry, I wanna see them," she said excitedly as they got closer and closer to where all the people were.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: End of Chapter 1.

I hope you people like this, it took a lot of effort just to get me to finally write this so please read it and review it. I'll still be pumping out chapters cuz now I'm excited to work with this story. It's going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging Out With Rapunzel

Guess what? I don't own Sonic or Tangled and I don't think more cowbell will change that. XD

* * *

><p>Sonic and the others looked at all of the townspeople who had gathered around them. They all remembered Sonic and Tails. It was high noon.<p>

"You're back," said a kindly woman. "I hope that Eggman person isn't here with you."

"I hope Eggman isn't here too," said Sonic.

The people looked at Amy and Knuckles closely. "Who are they?" asked a small boy.

Knuckles looked at the child. "I'm Knuckles the Echidna," he said in a proud voice.

Amy broke off from Sonic and the others and went over to the little boy and shook his hand. "And I'm Amy Rose." She than returned to the Sonic and the others as the townspeople discussed amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel and Eugene politely made their way through the large crowd of people until they saw a familiar face. Rapunzel smiled before she shouted, "Sonic! Tails!" as she ran over to them, kneeling down and gave them each a hug while Eugene watched with a smile. "I missed you two so much," she said as she gave Sonic another hug.<p>

Sonic looked at Rapunzel. "You sure have grown," he said.

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. "You haven't changed a bit."

Amy cleared her throat and looked at this girl who was now hugging Sonic. "Who are you?" she asked, a little jealous.  
>"Rapunzel," the girl replied, letting go of Sonic and stood back up, seeing the pink hedgehog's jealous face. "And you must be Amy."<p>

Amy's mouth opened a little bit before it turned into a smile. "Sonic's talked so much about you. I'm sorry I was a little jealous, but I didn't know who you were."

"It's ok, and Sonic's told me about you."

"Oh," Amy said looking at Sonic with a suspicious look, while Sonic had a nervous look on his face.

"It's nothing bad, it's just that you're crazy about him ."

Amy sighed in relief. "Oh, ok. I thought he told you something embarrassing about me."

"Why don't we go back to the castle so we can talk some more?" Rapunzel asked.

Sonic and his friends nodded and they followed her and Eugene back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Soon they were all in Rapunzel's bedroom. Rapunzel sat on her bed with Pascal on her shoulder. Eugene sat next to her. Amy, Tails and Knuckles sat in some chairs they found in the room next door while Sonic walked around the room, looking at the walls and paintings.<p>

"It's so nice to see you two again after such a long time," said Rapunzel. "I hope Eggman hasn't been causing you that much trouble since you've left here."

Sonic looked at Rapunzel. "Eggman can't cause that much trouble in only 2 months."

Eugene looked surprised. "Two months? It's been two years since you and Tails left here."

"I guess in our world, time goes by slower than in this one," Tails replied.

Rapunzel saw Sonic looking at the painting of himself, Tails, Eugene, herself, Pascal and Maximus on her wall. "I painted that after you left so I can always remember the adventure we went on that changed my life."

Sonic smiled and looked at Rapunzel and gave her a thumbs up. "Nice work. You're a real good painter."

"Thanks," she said with a smile and then looked over at Knuckles. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name."

"My name's Knuckles the Echidna."

"Hello Knuckles."

Knuckles looked all around at the room. "This is um, a nice place. It's a lot better than where I live."

"Where do you live?" asked Eugene.

"I live all alone on Angel Island, which is a floating island above the ocean and close to land. I have the job of guarding the Master Emerald, which is a large, green emerald that has the power to cancel out the Chaos Emeralds."

Rapunzel and Eugene looked over at each other, confused as to what the Chaos Emeralds were, aside from emeralds. "Oh," said Rapunzel.

"Wait, if you're here than who's guarding the Master Emerald?" asked Eugene.

"It's safely hidden inside the island's temple. The emerald keeps the island afloat in the air," replied Knuckles.

"Oh," replied Rapunzel and Eugene.

Sonic walked over. "Ol' Knuckles has that secure." He watched Pascal crawl down Rapunzel's shoulder and go over to him and squeaked happily as Sonic petted his head. "Pascal sure has grown."

"Yeah, but he's still the same Pascal as before," Rapunzel smiled.

Sonic looked at Eugene. "Nice beard."

Eugene laughed a little and rubbed it gently. "Thanks, but I'm going to shave it tonight because someone," he looked at Rapunzel, "says I won't look nice on the big day."

Rapunzel looked at him. "I like your beard, I do, but I want you looking nice on that day," she said as she hugged him.

Sonic and the others looked at them, confused. "What's the big day?" asked Tails.

"Me and Eugene are getting married in two days!" she said excitedly, looking up at Eugene with a big smile and gently kissed him.

Sonic smiled. "Congratulations you two." Amy nodded happily. "You two will have a happy marriage, I just know it."

"I hope you're right Amy," replied Rapunzel.

Tails looked at Eugene. "Will we be in the wedding too?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that because I need a best man and we still don't have a ring-bearer or a ," Eugene said before he looked over at Sonic. "I was hoping you'd be my best man Sonic."

Sonic nodded his head. "I'll be your best man, but I don't know if I can get a tuxedo that's my size though," he said with a laugh.

Eugene looked at Sonic with a confused look. "A what?"

"A tuxedo. It's something the man is supposed to wear when they're in a wedding, well at least in my world."

"Well I don't know what a tuxedo is, but we can get the tailor to make a dress-shirt in your size for you." Eugene than got up and started to walk out of the room.

Sonic started to follow behind him. "Wait, you meant right now?" he said as he walked out of the room.

Rapunzel looked back at the others after Sonic and Eugene left the room. "Does anyone else wanna be in the wedding?"

Tails smiled. "I can be the ring-bearer."

"And I can be the flower girl," said Amy.

"Ok," said Rapunzel happily. "Lets go and get you some proper clothes made." Rapunzel, Tails and Amy left for the tailor.

Knuckles and Pascal looked at each other. "We should probably follow them," Knuckles said and Pascal nodded in approval. Knuckles left the room with Pascal following beside him. Once they got out of the castle, Pascal climbed up Knuckles and rested on his shoulder. "Do you know where this tailor is?"

Pascal nodded and with his tail, pointed the direction the tailor was in and they proceeded to go there.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Eugene were already at the tailor, getting ready for Sonic's dress-shirt to be made.<p>

The tailor, who was a 5'6 medium aged man with black hair and blue eyes, looked at Sonic. "I don't normally let clothing get made for free but since you rescued Princess Rapunzel and saved our kingdom from Eggman, I'll make an exception for you and any one of your friends."

Sonic smiled and shook his head no. "Thanks, but you don't really have to make the clothing free if you really don't have to."

"Oh, but I want to. You're a hero to us," the tailor replied. "I'll go get the material," he said as he left to the backroom.

As Sonic waited for the man to get back, Rapunzel, Amy and Tails walked in and went over to them.

"Hey you two boys," said Rapunzel happily.

Sonic and Eugene turned around. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Sonic.

"Well, Tails is going to be the ring-bearer and Amy is going to be the flower girl, so they need to have the proper attire," replied Rapunzel.

The tailor returned just as Knuckles walked in with Pascal. He saw Rapunzel and smiled. "Princess Rapunzel, what brings you here? Was there an accident with your wedding dress?"

"No, I just need to get these two," she motions towards Tails and Amy, "clothing for the wedding."

Sonic gave Tails a high-five. "A ring-bearer, nice job buddy. Congrats on being a flower girl Amy," he said with a smile.

"Are the pink hedgehog and the red echidna your friends too Mr. Sonic?" asked the tailor.

Sonic and the others turned around and saw Knuckles standing at the door and turned back. "Yes, they're both my friends." Sonic than turned back to Knuckles. "Knuckles, you here to get a dress-shirt too?" asked Sonic.

"I guess," said the red echidna.

"Than their clothes are free too, but I have to go get more material." The tailor went back into the backroom.

Rapunzel looked at Eugene. "How are we getting these clothes made for free?"

"Because Sonic saved you and the kingdom so the tailor wants to repay him, and he won't take no for an answer."

Rapunzel sighed. "Well if he won't take no for an answer, I guess we have to take them for free."

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, the tailor had made Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles suitable clothing for the wedding and they all went back to the castle. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had dress-shirts that were black with a white tie. Amy had a white, backless dress.<p>

When they got back to Rapunzel's room, Knuckles looked at her. "Um, where are we going to sleep at?"

"You can stay in the guest rooms," she replied. "Let me show you them." Rapunzel led Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles to their rooms.

Each room was exactly the same as the other, except for the different positioning of the beds. The walls were a golden yellow with Corona's sun emblem in the center. The floors were wooden. The beds were single-sided. Sonic and the others got their wedding clothes off and put them on the bed and came out, with Amy in her regular dress. Everyone relaxed and hung out in Rapunzel's room where they talked to Rapunzel and Eugene.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

**A/N**: I'm going to try and get a new chapter up at least once a day (school is approaching and I wanna get this done before school). This one was kind of hard to make because I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but I didn't know what specific events I wanted to include. I like what I did. Sorry there's no music in this chapter, but don't worry. There will be some in the other upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 3: Partners

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

I still don't own Tangled, Sonic or these awesome songs... curse my lawyers!

* * *

><p><strong>((Theme of Eggman - Sonic Unleashed starts playing [Youtube: watch?v=YwkKHdlqXwc]))**

Dr. Eggman was back in his old fortress, right in the control room where his old teleportation machine was. The machine still worked, which is how he was here. He got out of his Egg Mobile and began to look around the control room before proceeding out to the main hallway. He walked through the fortress, looking to see if any of his equipment was stolen or tampered with and managed to find five Egg Pawns still working. He looked at them and called them to attention. "Egg Pawns, we are going back into the cave to look at the temple inside more. I need to find something important."

The Egg Pawns looked at one another and then turned back to Eggman, nodding and beeping agreeingly.

Eggman smiled and returned to his control room, the Egg Pawns following behind. He got back into his Egg Mobile and activated the fortress' hidden exit and when the fortress' wall opened up, he flew out into the forest with the Egg Pawns running below him.

**((Song Stops))**

**((Lost Colony - Sonic Adventure 2 starts playing [.com/watch?v=CWnQJwaKTmk]))**

Dr. Eggman got to the cave, returning to the room where he got the ancient power source from Iblis. Eggman scoured the room, searching for an entrance for another room. He finally found one and led his Egg Pawns through the hallway until it led to a room with three different entrances.

Eggman looked at the five robots standing before him. "You two," he said as he pointed at two of the Egg Pawns, "Go in that room," he said as he pointed to the left entrance. "The others will go into that room," he said, pointing at the room on the far right. "While I go in the middle room."

* * *

><p>They all split up and went into the rooms. The two Egg Pawns searched inside the room on the left, looking around.<p>

The room was basically empty, except for the huge wall painting of some weird looking human-monster hybrid that was over another room entrance in the center of the room. It was fierce-looking creature with two horns on its head, one on its forehead and the other on its chin. It had a magma-like skin texture with flames covering it's entire body. There were many razor sharp teeth in the creature's mouth and it had piercing eyes.

The Egg Pawns started to go into the next room, but suddenly, large rocks fell ontop of them from the ceiling, causing them to become crushed metal.

* * *

><p>In the third room, the three Egg Pawns also searched around, but just like the room on the left, there was nothing in it except a large paint mural. Unlike the left room, there was no entrance to another room inside.<p>

The mural showed seven different colored emeralds in a circle. There was a red one, a silver one, a yellow one, a green one, a blue one, a cyan one and a violet one. The emeralds did not have pointed tips on the bottom of them.

* * *

><p>Eggman flew into the middle entrance and saw an unusual object in the center of the large room. It was the only thing in the room and there was no wall mural.<p>

The object was large, glass-like crystal that was so tall it almost touched the ceiling. Inside the object was a hedgehog-like creature trapped in suspended animation.

The hedgehog had black fur with a tuft of white fur on its chest and red fur on the corners of its eyelids and red fur on the sides of its legs. It had tannish-orange skin with red eyes. Its quills stood upwards and on the center of each quill was a red color with the center red quill fur reaching his forehead. It wore a golden ring on the wrist of its white gloves. It wore white, jet shoes with red heels and shoe tongues, which had a golden ring on it on each shoe tongue. The back part of its shoes were black.

Eggman looked at the hedgehog in amazement, immediately pulling out his comm-link to the Egg Pawns. "All Egg Pawns immediately report to the location I'm currently in."

**((Music stops))**

The three remaining Egg Pawns went into the middle room and stood beside Eggman, looking at the large, crystal object in front of them. They seemingly stared right at the hedgehog captive inside.

Eggman looked at the Egg Pawns and noticed that the other two weren't here. "Where are the other two at?"

The three Egg Pawns looked amongst themselves, almost like they were discussing something, which they were, but in texting style. They turned back to face Eggman and simply shrugged their shoulders.

Eggman sighed in annoyance. "Lousy lazy 'bots. I bet those two are simply laying around on the job. Anyways, I need to have this hedgehog freed. I believe it could have some use to me in my plans."

The robots nodded and started to smash their fists against the glass crystal, breaking off huge chunks of the object. After a few more hits, the object fell apart, shattering on the ground and releasing the hedgehog inside.

**((Throw It All Away (No Vocals) - Sonic Adventure 2 starts playing [.com/watch?v=mfJWDc_iXU4]))**

The hedgehog managed to land on its feet, but went into a kneeling position and it started to look around the room, stopping at Eggman. "What...where am I?"

Eggman smiled, getting an evil thought in his head. "You're in the kingdom of Corona's ancient temple. You were trapped in glass and I rescued you."

"Hm, I guess I owe you for saving my life. I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." He got up and out of his kneeling position and turned to look at the man before him.

"I am Doctor Eggman, brilliant genius. I do have one question: Why were you trapped in there?"

Shadow looked at the ground. "I was imprisoned for assisting Iblis in the destruction of Corona."

"Hmm," said Eggman. "So you know where this Iblis is?"

Shadow looked back up at Eggman. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, the kingdom of Corona has done something horrible to me. They kicked me out of their kingdom and tried to kill me for no reason at all. I came here to offer peace to them, but all they did was attack me and chase me out to these forests. I'm glad they haven't found my fortress."

"I don't know why they would do that unprovoked. They're very peaceful...unless I've been trapped in here longer than I thought."

"They are now warlike and very violent. I want revenge on them for what they did to me. I seek to awaken Iblis so I can unleash him onto them."

Shadow looked at Eggman, closing his eyes before turning away. "Than that will be difficult."

"Why?"

"We need to get the seven Sol Emeralds to awaken the ancient god again. He requires a lot of power to be awoken."

"What are the Sol Emeralds and where are they?"

Shadow started to leave the room, but before he exited, he turned around and looked at Eggman. "Follow me and I'll answer your questions."

Eggman shrugged his shoulders and followed Shadow into the entrance on the right, going inside the room and saw Shadow point to the mural of the seven emeralds on the wall.

"Those are the Sol Emeralds. They have incredible powers inside them that can be used to make a wide variety of power."

"Just like the Chaos Emeralds," said Eggman.

"The what?"

Eggman cursed to himself as he realized he said that out loud. "The Chaos Emeralds are like the Sol Emeralds, except those emeralds are in my world."

"So, you're not really from this world. I'm guessing the reason the people of Corona really chased you out is because you tried to conquer their kingdom," Shadow said, a smug smile on his face.

Eggman growled in frustration, angered because now Shadow knew the truth and might become a force to stop him from awakening Iblis so he could use the ancient god as a power source. "Fine, I did come to this world to conquer it. I failed because of that horrid blue hedgehog Sonic and that blaster princess!"

Shadow walked over to Eggman's Egg Mobile and smiled evilly. "You want revenge on these people and so do I. How about we work together to get our revenges?"

Eggman smiled evilly. "Excellent. I like that idea. Now, where are the Sol Emeralds located?"

"If I can remember right, before I was imprisoned, I found them inside the castle and if they were collected after I was imprisoned, that's probably where they're at right now."

"Ok, now we need to go get them."

Shadow looked at Eggman. "I need to get my senses back. I feel kind of woozy and I need rest. Can we go get them the day after tomorrow?" he asked, starting to look really tired.

"Fine," said Eggman, a little annoyed by the fact that rest is already setting in. "I'll send a message to my troops in space to come down the day after tomorrow so we can attack the castle." Eggman started to leave the room. "Follow me back to my fortress."

Shadow nodded and followed Eggman's Egg Mobile.

**((Music stops))**

Once they got out of the cave, Shadow looked around at the surroundings, marveling at the sight of the forest. "I've been gone for a long time. I've never saw the forest look like this before."

Eggman turned to Shadow. "Hmm, how long ago was it when you were imprisoned?"

"What's it to you? You wouldn't even know the date I would be talking about."

Eggman nodded, agreeing with that statement. "I was just wondering."

* * *

><p>When Shadow and Eggman entered the fortress, the black hedgehog looked at all the machines that were in the hallways and rooms. "You weren't kidding when you said you were a genius."<p>

"I would never lie about something like that."

Shadow looked back at Eggman. "Do you have a place to rest?"

Eggman nodded and got out of his Egg Mobile, leading Shadow to a room.

The room was covered in steel walls and flooring. There was a lone bed next to the top-right hand corner of the room.

Shadow went over to the bed and got into it as Eggman left and laid down. The black hedgehog went into a deep sleep shortly after covering himself up with the blankets. After a couple of minutes, he started to toss and turn violently, muttering in his sleep. All of a sudden he shot up quickly with a panicked look on his face and shouted "MARIA!" After realizing it was just a dream, he closed his eyes and put his head in the palm of his hands. He laid down again and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p>

**A/N**: One of the easier chapters to write for me. I knew what I wanted to happen. Yes I have a reasonable way for Maria to be here and you'll have to find out later in the story. I'm not a spoiler. I changed Iblis' look because I didn't like him being inhuman because most ancient gods were part man-part human so I wanted the same to be for Iblis so now he looks sort of like the Human Torch with horns on his head, but with magma for skin.


	4. Chapter 4: A Day Out

I do not own Tangled or Sonic

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight crept into the room Sonic was sleeping in. He was still sleeping, rather peacefully, dreaming about eating tons and tons of chili dogs that were in a huge mountain and he was ontop. As he was chomping away on the two he had in both hands, Rapunzel's disembodied voice came out of nowhere.<p>

"Sonic?" the voice said.

Sonic looked around for the voice, but could not find it's source. "Rapunzel?" he asked, confused by this.

The voice called out his name again. "Sonic?"

* * *

><p>In the real world, Rapunzel was trying to wake up Sonic. She gently shook his shoulder. "Sonic, it's time to get up for breakfast."<p>

Sonic shot straight up, his eyes still closed, causing Rapunzel to step back a little bit in surprise. "No! The earthquake has ruined my chili dog mountain!" Sonic opened his eyes, only instead of a rapidly approaching ground, he saw Rapunzel, Pascal, Eugene, Tails, Amy and Knuckles looking at him with confused faces.

"I uh...guess it was all just a dream," Sonic replied with a nervous laugh. He got out of bed and went over to the others. "When's breakfast? I'm starving."

Tails laughed. "No thanks to your dream."

"Yeah, I guess," Sonic said before his stomach growled loudly.

"Well, we got you up so that we all can go get breakfast," said Rapunzel.

The group walked to the dinning hall and proceeded to get some food and began eating breakfast.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the group started talking about what they were going to do that day.<p>

"Well, tomorrow is the wedding rehearsal, which will begin in the afternoon. You don't have to wear any of your wedding clothes until the actual wedding," said Rapunzel.

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles nodded their heads.

Eugene looked at everyone. "So what is everyone doing today?"

"I was hoping Amy and I could go look at the wedding items," said Rapunzel.

"Oh, I'd love to," replied Amy. "I bet everything is going to look amazing, especially your dress."

Rapunzel smiled. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Me and Tails were going to hang out with Pascal and Maximus and just walk around town and maybe go into the forest a little," Sonic said, causing Pascal to squeak happily.

Eugene looked at Knuckles. "Do you wanna come with me to this place I used to go to? It's a really nice place and I think you'd like it."

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "What the heck. I wouldn't mind going."

After that, the groups went their ways, saying goodbye to each other before they left.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel led Amy back to her bedroom and went over to the closet as Amy sat on her bed, watching her rummage through the closet.<p>

"Is that where you keep your wedding dress?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," replied Rapunzel, reaching into the back of the closet. "I keep it way in the back because Eugene kind of gets...kissy, if you know what I mean. He'll makeout with me in just about every part of the castle, except in my parents' room and the room they're in with us." Rapunzel then pulled out the wedding dress and laid it on the bed for Amy to see.

The pink hedgehog looked at the dress in amazement. "Wow, it's so lovely." She picked it up and went over to the mirror and held the dress against her. "If Sonic ever agrees to marry me, I wanna be wearing a dress just like this one at the wedding." She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself in the dress, imagining her wearing this at her and Sonic's wedding.

"You sure like Sonic, don't you?" asked Rapunzel with a chuckle.

Amy walked back to the bed and laid the dress down. "He's the most dreamiest guy I've ever met. He's amazing, charming, nice, great, spectacular, heroic, and charming," Amy said, getting a 'lovesick' look in her eyes.

Rapunzel chuckled. "I felt exactly the same way about Eugene when I fell in love with him," she said with a happy sigh. She than turned to Amy. "I am kind of nervous about getting married to him though, but I just hope it passes away."

"It's your wedding day, you're going to be nervous. Everyone has been and will be on their day. I know I probably will."

"I meant nervous as in, what if Eugene isn't the right one? I mean, I love him, but what if our love doesn't last? What if he stops loving me, but I still love him?" Rapunzel sighed sadly and sat down next to Amy.

Amy looked at her. "Rapunzel, I know Eugene loves you. Whenever he looks at you, he gets all happy and glad to be around you. You shouldn't be nervous about him not loving you. You'll know he's the right one when you get that fuzzy feeling in your heart whenever he's around."

"I do get a fuzzy feeling in my heart when he's around," Rapunzel said with a smile. "And I can tell that you're right. I try to not think about those thoughts, but I can't seem to hold them off."

"That's why you ignore those thoughts and think about all the positive things about you and him. That's what I do every time Sonic runs away from me."

Rapunzel smiled. "Thanks for the advice Amy." She then got up off the bed and put the dress back into the closet. "Come on and I'll show you the cake that'll be at the wedding."

Amy immediately got off the bed once the word 'cake' was said. "Ohhhh I can't wait to see the cake," she said as she followed Rapunzel out of the room.

Rapunzel led Amy to the castle's kitchen and showed Amy the wedding cake. It was big. Vanilla icing coated it while inside was chocolate. On top of the cake were two small figurines of Rapunzel and Eugene.

"It's so nice and I'm sure it'll taste good," Amy said, looking at the cake. "What's the flavor?"

"There are two flavors actually. The icing is vanilla while inside is chocolate."

Amy closed her eyes happily. "Yummy," she said, imagining what the cake would taste like when she ate it. She opened her eyes and looked back at Rapunzel. "I hope I'm not being rude by asking you this, but do you think you could give me a tour of the castle?"

"No, it's alright. I'd love to show you around my home," Rapunzel said and started to lead Amy around.

* * *

><p>Sonic, with Pascal resting on his shoulders, and Tails walked over to where the Palace Guard horse stables were and found Maximus. "Hey buddy. Remember us?" asked Sonic.<p>

Maximus neighed happily and nodded his head up and down happily.

Sonic chuckled and opened up the stable door. "I thought you would."

Pascal squeaked a hello to Maximus, and the horse neighed a hello back.

The four friends walked through the town square, stopping to look at the new town mural, which was of Rapunzel and Eugene with the King and Queen.

The group continued on their way through the town and went into the forest, telling fond memories of when they were together the first time.

"I remember when Eugene got whacked by Rapunzel's frying pan. I wanted to laugh so hard. but somehow I managed to keep it in," said Tails, laughing.

Sonic, Pascal and Maximus laughed along with Tails.

Sonic turned to Maximus. "So Max do you like your new job as the Captain of the Guards?"

Max nodded his head up and down.

The group continued through the forest until they heard a cry for help from a nearby child. They followed the sound until the came across a little boy up high in a tree.

"Don't worry, we'll get you down," Sonic said before he started to jump from branch to branch, reaching the tree limb the boy was on. "Hold onto me and I'll get you down."

The boy grabbed onto Sonic and held on tight as the hedgehog leaped out of the tree and landed on the ground safely, landing in a kneeling position. Sonic set the boy down and got back on his two feet.

The boy wasn't that old, around the ages of five or six years old. He wore average clothing that almost all boys in Corona would wear. He had black hair and green eyes. "Thanks Sonic. I was climbing this tree, but I got too high and I was scared to come down, thinking I'd fall out and hurt myself."

"Ok, just next time be more careful and don't go up to high. Lets get you back to town," Sonic replied.

Maximus let the boy ride on his back as they returned to the town and started searching for the boy's parents. Soon enough, after a little while and a little help from the boy, they found the parents.

"Thank you Sonic," said the father while the mother was hugging and holding her son close, much to his embarrassment.

"You're welcome," said Sonic. After that, the group walked around the town a little while before going back into the forest.

* * *

><p>Eugene and Knuckles walked through the forest, which was a different way than what Sonic and his group took. Knuckles looked around at all the scenery and shrubs while they walked. "How much farther is this place?" the echidna asked, getting very bored.<p>

"We should be reaching it soon," replied Eugene, looking all around.

After a while, they finally came across a weird-looking building with a sign nearby that said 'The Snuggly Duckling'. The building was leaned up forwards against a hillside with a large tree over it. The building was all wooden with a blue roof and brown sides. The window frames were a red color. A small part of the building was added ontop of the right corner of the roof.

Knuckles looked at the sign. "The Snuggly Duckling." He then looked at Eugene with a weird look when he read the name of the place. "What kind of place is this?"

"It's a bar."

"What kind of name is 'The Snuggly Duckling'? I mean, who names a bar that?"

Eugene sighed. "Lets just go in. Trust me on this Knuckles. It's a bar." The two went inside The Snuggly Duckling.

Despite the bar's name, inside was not very snuggly. It was dank and very dark, but you could still see. There were tons of thugs and ruffians inside, sitting at the tables, drinking away.

"Garson, fix us your finest drinks," Eugene said loudly, causing everyone in the bar to stop talking and look right at the them.

Knuckles looked at all the thugs that were looking at them as he and Eugene took seats at the counter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our old pal Flynn Rider," said a familiar voice that caused Eugene's face get pale.

Knuckles turned to look at who said that and saw two muscular men come from the crowd and go straight to Eugene.

Eugene turned around and had a nervous smile on his face. "Hey, if it isn't my old pals the Stabbington Brothers. I guess they decided to let you out and not hang you. That's good."

The brother with the beard grabbed Eugene's throat and growled at him. "Yeah, and now we're going to show you what happens to people that make us take the fall for a crime." The brother raised his right hand made it a fist and pulled it back.

"HEY! PUT HIM DOWN!" shouted Knuckles as he glared angrily at the bearded brother, which caused both brothers to turn and look at the red echidna.

"Who's that? Your bodyguard?" asked the brother with the beard to Eugene before he turned his attention back to Knuckles. "I guess we'll have to mess him up too."

The brother with the eye-patch started to advance on Knuckles, but the echidna gave the brother a fierce uppercut to the chin, sending the muscular man backwards.

The other brother threw Eugene aside and charged at Knuckles, but like his brother, he too was sent backwards, this time by Knuckles elbowing him in the gut.

Knuckles walked over to the two brothers and grabbed them by the backs of their necks and threw them out of the bar. As Knuckles ran outside, the pub thugs followed, wanting to see what would happen next. They watched as Knuckles grabbed the two brothers' heads and slammed them against each other, knocking them out.

The pub thugs started cheering as they followed Knuckles back into the bar. When he got over to where Eugene was, he saw Eugene sitting in his bar seat. Knuckles sat down next to him. "Who were those creeps?"

"They're the Stabbington Brothers. When I was a thief, they were my two partners. I sorta... betrayed them and they wanted revenge when I got them sent to jail," Eugene replied.

"Oh. Well, they won't be bothering you anymore now."

"Thanks Knuckles. I owe you."

"Nah, it was nothing."

One of the thugs, a fat, bald guy with a gray vest, a jaguar pelt on his shoulder with a hook on his right hand approached Knuckles. "That was amazing buddy. You knocked those two guys out like they were nothing. You can be a part of our gang...if you want to."

Knuckles looked over at Eugene, who nodded 'yes', then looked back at the thug. "Sure."

Eugene and Knuckles hung out with their new friends, and when the Stabbington Brothers came out of unconsciousness, they fled the area, not wanting to run into that red echidna again.

* * *

><p>Once it started reaching evening time, everyone went back to the castle. Amy and Rapunzel told everyone about their tour of the castle. Sonic told everyone about his', Tails', Pascal's and Maximus' stroll through the forest and how he rescued the little boy in the tree. Knuckles told how he and Eugene went to The Snuggly Duckling and how he saved Eugene from the Stabbington Brothers, causing Rapunzel to hold Eugene in her arms with a worried look on her face. Tomorrow was the rehearsal, which soon would be followed by the wedding.<p>

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4<p>

**A/N**: Just like with Chapter 2, I had a basic jist of what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but I didn't know what to actually happen. I knew I wanted to add the Pub Thugs in one of these stories and since I was going to have Knuckles in this story, I thought "Hey, these guys would really get along with Knuckles" and BAM, that's how that idea was born. I also wanted to have the Stabbington Brothers return and I wanted Knuckles to get into a fight at the Snuggly Duckling. :) My mind is so cruel to those two brothers.


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Rehearsal

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

I do not own Tangled, Sonic, or these awesome songs.

* * *

><p>Today was the day of the rehearsal. Sonic didn't need to be woken up today because he was the first one up. He couldn't wait for the rehearsal to start because he was the best man. After breakfast, Sonic and Tails raced around the townsquare, getting some of the people to be in the race with them. When the race began, all of the people knew they probably weren't going to get first place, so they all tried to get second or third. All of the townspeople, plus, the King, the Queen, Rapunzel, Eugene, Amy, and Knuckles watched the race.<p>

Tails was in second place, using his tail as propellers to help him run along the ground, close to Sonic. All of a sudden, Sonic started to slow down as they were starting to get close to the finish line. Tails sped by Sonic and turned around to look at the blue hedgehog. _What's Sonic up to?_he thought as he sped forward.

Sonic watched Tails start to get closer and closer to the finish line that the townspeople had made earlier, hearing the other people coming up from behind slowly. Sonic's feet than started to go around in a sideways figure eight rapidly as he revved up in one spot. As soon as he stopped revving, he shot off forward at an incredible speed.

Tails was approaching the finish line. "Yay! I think I'm going to win this race." Suddenly, a blue blur shot past him and crossed the finish line. Tails then crossed and stood beside Sonic. "Nice race. That was some last move you made. I don't think I've ever seen you go that fast before in that little distance."

"Thanks. I wanted to try out a new move and what better place than a race?" He smiled. "You've gotten faster yourself." Sonic and Tails high-fived as the other racers started to approach the finish line. After they crossed it, the crowd cheered happily.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel and Eugene clapped along with the crowd. "Sonic's so amazing," she said. She looked over at Eugene. "You made a good choice to make him your best man."<p>

"I know. He's saved both our lives and he's a good friend. If it wasn't for him, I don't know how I would have never met you. He's basically the one who matched us up and I wanted to thank him for it."

Rapunzel smiled and hugged him. "I know. We owe Sonic a whole lot for what he's done for us." She looked up at him and kissed him. "Listen, I'm going to go get ready for the rehearsal," she said before she kissed his cheek. Rapunzel started to go back to the castle, trying to get all the bad thoughts she talked to Amy about out of her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Eggman's Corona Fortress<em>

Eggman walked into the room that Shadow was resting in. The black hedgehog had done nothing but sleep ever since they came back from the ancient cave temple. He walked over to Shadow's side and started to shake the hedgehog's shoulder. "Wake up Shadow, today's the day."

Shadow immediately sat up once Eggman shook his shoulder for a few seconds. "What?"

"Today's the day we go to the castle and steal the Sol Emeralds for Iblis' revival."

Shadow nodded his head, the talk he had with Eggman coming back in his mind. "Yes of course." He got out of the bed and followed Eggman out of the room and to his control room. He tried to forget about the dream he had. He always had that dream whenever he slept, but it wouldn't always be the same. He would never be able to get rid of that memory. When he was trapped in the glass all of those years, that was the only thought he had.

Eggman got into his Egg Mobile and contacted one of his gunships. "Now remember, when I give the signal, you are to come down to the planet and go to the castle and drop off my Egg Pawns so we can infiltrate the castle and get those emeralds."

Shadow paced back and forth as he waited for Eggman to deliver his reminder message to the gunship. Once again, some of the images from his dreams entered his mind, causing him to cringe in emotional pain.

Eggman turned to Shadow. "We're ready to go and get those emeralds."

Shadow nodded, ignoring the images as best as he could and started to follow Eggman as he went out of the fortress' hidden exit. Although Shadow could catch a ride with Eggman, he decided to run along the ground so he could get his legs back into action.

* * *

><p><em>Corona's Castle<em>

The afternoon came quickly and the wedding rehearsal was soon about to begin. The rehearsal was behind the castle. There was nothing back there yet so if there was bad weather, the furniture wouldn't get ruined.

Knuckles' Snuggy Duckling pub friends came to the rehearsal as well, and began talking to Knuckles. This got the people who were there's attention.

Rapunzel walked over to Eugene. "Who are they?" she asked as she pointed at the pub thugs.

"Oh um, they're Knuckles' new friends from yesterday."

Rapunzel looked at them kind of nervously, not knowing what they would do or if they were planning something. "As long as they're friends of Knuckles."

Sonic walked over to the red echidna. "Nice friends you got here Knux."

A muscular thug wearing oven mitts, a brown shirt with a dark brown 'X' on the middle with a bucket over his head that had horns ontop of it approached Sonic. "Are you a friend of Knuckles or are you just here to cause problems?"

"Um, I'm a friend of Knuckles and I'm not here to cause problems," Sonic said as he started to back away a little, a little bit scared by these guys.

"Oh, ok," the thug said as he got more relaxed. "My name's Attila. Who are you?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"The Sonic the Hedgehog that saved the kingdom from that fat guy two years ago?"

"The one and only."

"It's an honor to meet someone like you. Let me show you the others." Attila said.

"This is Hookhand," Attila said as he pointed to the bald man with a hook for a hand, who waved at the hedgehog.

"This is Vladamir." A big man with a helmet that had long, pointed horns attached to it with a small, black beard/goatee that wore a fuzzy vest smiled at them.

"This is Ulf." An overweight man dressed as a mime waved at them.

"This is Big Nose." A man with a big nose that wore a helmet with feathers attached to it and a set of fuzzy brown shoulder pads and a green shirt smiled. "Hello."

"And this is Shorty." A very old and short man with a big nose and a full white beard with very few teeth and a brown vest smiled at them. "Hello," he said a little wobbly as he stood up.

"Guys, this is Sonic the Hedgehog. The guy that saved Corona two years ago from that fat egg guy," Attila said.

"Wow. Even though we were thugs back then, we still were glad you made that egg guy leave. We wouldn't be able to steal if he was in charge here," said Hookhand.

"Yeah, but we're not thieves or thugs anymore. Knuckles here changed us so we can try and make our dreams come true," said Vladamir.

"That's what me and the guys were talking about before you came over here. My dream is to get off Angel Island," said Knuckles.

"I want to be a concert pianist," said Hookhand.

"I want to open a bakery," said Attila.

"I want to collect lots of ceramic unicorns," said Vladamir.

"I want to fall in love and have a beautiful girlfriend," said Big Nose.

"I wanna be as helpful and generous as I can to my friends," said Shorty before almost falling over.

"Ulf here wants to be a mime," said Attila.

Hookhand looked at Sonic. "Do you have a dream?"

"Yes. I want to defeat Eggman once and for all so that he can no longer harm me and my friends, as well as everyone in the universe," replied Sonic.

"That's a nice dream," said Hookhand.

Suddenly, trumpets that some royal guards started to play began the fanfare, signaling that the rehearsal was about to begin. Everyone there started to get in there places. Knuckles and the pub thugs went over to where the seats were and stood there, watching the wedding.

**((Terrified by Katharine McPhee and Zach Levi starts playing [Youtube: /watch?v=Fw4P9pspac8]))**

Eugene was at his place, by the priest's left side as Sonic went over to his side and watched the area where the red carpet would be.

The priest was middle-aged, probably in his late fifties. He had a graying mustache and graying hair.

The Queen stood on the right side of the priest with Rapunzel's three bridesmaids. The bridesmaids were all brunettes and they had different eye colors. Ones were blue, another one's were green and the last one's were gray.

Tails walked down the pretend aisle with Amy. Amy pretended to throw flowers as she walked as Tails pretended he was carrying the pillow with the ring ontop. Once Tails and Amy got done walking, Rapunzel and the King followed.

The King led Rapunzel forward. Rapunzel smiled at Eugene, showing she was happy. Inside her, however, she was terrified, but only a little. Rapunzel stood beside Eugene when they reached the priest as the King stood beside Eugene and Sonic.

"We now wed these two in wholly matrimony. Eugene Fitzherbert," the priest said as he turned to face Eugene. "Do you take Rapunzel Moore as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

The priest than faced Rapunzel. "And do you, Rapunzel Moore, take Eugene Fitzherbert to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Rapunzel looked around nervously and saw Sonic smile at her and give her a thumbs up, alongside Amy who did the same thing. Rapunzel smiled and turned back to the priest. "I d-" she was about to say before she was interrupted by loud music seemingly came out of nowhere.

**((The song stops))**

**((Doc Robeatnik starts playing [Youtube: /watch?v=RUbhTZyOW_0]))**

"Nice song isn't it. I made it in my spare time," said a familiar voice.

Sonic spotted Eggman in his Egg Mobile. The song was coming from a CD player that was attached to the underside of the Egg Mobile. "Eggman!" he shouted, causing everyone at the wedding to turn to where Sonic was looking. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" he laughed evilly. "I'm here for the Sol Emeralds," he pressed a button on the Egg Mobile's console, causing one of the gunships in his fleet to come out of space and down near the castle. Out of it came tons and tons of Egg Pawns.

**((Song stops))**

"You aren't getting any of those emeralds!" shouted the King. "Guards! Do something to protect the emeralds."

Eggman turned and looked beside him and saw Shadow approach him on the ground. "Go get the emeralds Shadow."

"As you say Doctor," Shadow said before he ran off into the castle, going around to the front and went in, all the while Eggman had an evil smile on his face.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5<p>

**A/N**: I think this will be the last chapter I have difficulties writting. I had to change all of the BrawlCustomMusic links to Facebook links because something is up with the website there.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle for the Emeralds

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

I don't own Sonic, Tangled, or any of these songs.

* * *

><p>Sonic watched as Shadow ran into the castle. Shadow was fast and he knew he was the only one would catch and possibly stop this new hedgehog. Sonic followed the black hedgehog inside the castle and started to chase after him.<p>

Amy growled angrily at Eggman and glared death at him. "How dare you ruin a wedding rehearsal!" She than reached around and pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer from seemingly nowhere and launched it at the Egg Mobile, striking the underside. It caused Eggman to almost fall out and it knocked the CD Player off from under the flying machine.

Eugene looked at Amy wide-eyed and turned to Rapunzel. "Where did she have that hammer at?"

"I don't know. Maybe from her dress?" Rapunzel replied.

Knuckles and the pub thugs growled angrily at Eggman's troops. As the pub thugs started to charge at the troops, Knuckles walked over to the CD Player and switched on 'Unknown From M.E.' and smiled. "I love this song."

**((Unknown From M.E. - SA2 (Short version) starts playing [Youtube: ****/watch?v=G0uZ911Xdbg]))**

Knuckles went back to the pub thugs and charged into the Egg Pawns, grabbing two Egg Pawns and bashed them together. He tossed them aside and punched straight through two more and kept on punching three more. A sharp uppercut knocked off one Egg Pawn's head, sending it colliding into another one's, knocking that one's off. He ripped off the arm of a nearby Egg Pawn and proceeded to knock the closer Egg Pawn's heads off. As more got closer, Knuckles grabbed the body of a headless robot and swung it around, knocking some of the advancing Egg Pawns back. Unfortunately, the robot's leg broke off, sending the body sailing. The robot landed ontop of the CD Player, destroying it. "Man!" shouted Knuckles angrily.

**((Song ends))**

**((The Palace That Was Found starts playing [Youtube: ****/watch?v=sZvUTe02R9o]))**

Hookhand stabbed one Egg Pawn's face with his hooked hand and ripped off its head. He elbow rammed another robot, sending it crashing into another robot. Hookhand smashed his hook into both the robot's faces, ripping out wires.

Big Nose grabbed a large rock and threw it at a small group of Egg Pawns, crashing into them, sending them onto the ground. Big Nose found the rock and tossed it at one of their heads, taking them off.

Shorty got himself chased by one of the robots and it started shooting at him with it's laser gun. Shorty zig-zagged out of the way until he ran under the legs of another Egg Pawn, causing the one chasing him to collide into the other one. He found the rock Big Nose threw and used it to crush the two robot's heads.

Vladamir charged at a group of Egg Pawns and knocked some down while sending others flying through the air. The ones who weren't lucky enough to get out of his way were stomped on as he ran through them. He grabbed a couple of them and ripped them in two.

Ulf was doing mime stuff in front of two Egg Pawns, distracting them. The two robots watched the human, intrigued at what it was doing. After a little bit, three more robots joined them and watched Ulf as he pretended he was pulling on some rope. Suddenly, Amy started to smash their bodies with her hammer, smacking two of them into two others. She then started to beat down the robots with her hammer. After that, she and Ulf gave each other high-fives.

Attila was launching Egg Pawns left and right. Knuckles would leap into the air and use his fists to break them in half as they rained down.

**((Music stops))**

* * *

><p>Tails flew up to where the gunship that Eggman called in and snuck aboard it. He was going to make this thing self-destruct so it couldn't do any harm to the castle or his friends below.<p>

The gunship was huge inside with many hallways. The walls were red while the floors were gray.

Luckily, Tails had landed in the part of the craft that was close to the cockpit when he saw a map of the interior of the ship. All he had to do was move forward and he would be there in no time. He had to move the ship away from the castle and battlefield so that when he destroyed the ship, it won't rain down on his friends or damage the castle.

Tails walked down the hallway that would lead into the cockpit, alert because some of the Egg Pawns were still on-board. He saw at least three so far and managed to avoid detection. He had to take two out when they got to close and they saw him aboard. He was glad he brought his exploding capsules.

When he got to the cockpit, he saw three Egg Pawns guarding the entrance to the room and they saw him too unfortunately. The three robots started to charge at him, their guns aimed at him. Tails threw one of his exploding capsules at one of the robots, destroying it. While the other robots were stunned by the blast, Tails rushed forward and tail-whipped the closest robot, sending it back into the other.

"Too easy," laughed Tails as he ran into the cockpit. The cockpit was small with two chairs. The room was the same color as the hallways. The small fox started to maneuver the ship out of the battlefield and over to a safe distance. "Now all I got to do is find a self-destruct switch." He looked all over for it, but he couldn't find it. "I guess I'm going to have to destroy it manually."

Tails rushed out of the room and almost ran into a whole ton of Egg Pawns. He started to launch exploding capsules at them and ducked behind the cockpit's entrance. After a few moments, all of the Egg Pawns outside were destroyed, allowing Tails to go to the nearest map. He saw that the engine room was way in the back. It was a long walk to there and Tails didn't have the time. He returned to where he came in and flew out of the ship. He went to the back and with an exploding capsule, created a new entrance. He managed to find a map and followed the path to the engine room.

He entered the room and tons and tons of machinery and control panels inside. Just like the cockpit, this room was the same color as the hallways. The small fox started to stack exploding capsules ontop of one another carefully in the center of the room. As he started to look for an object her could throw at the capsules from a safe distance, he bumped into an Egg Pawn carrying a gun. Tails quickly used his tails to whip the Egg Pawn into the room, which knocked the gun it was carrying out of its hand. Tails grabbed the gun and shot the capsules.

The small fox managed to speed out of there just as the explosion ripped through the engine room. He leaped out of the gunship before it went up in smoke and crashed into the ground, shooting dirt and trees into the air before it exploded, raining metal and fire onto the ground.

Everyone on the ground watched as the gunship crashed onto the ground and the explosion that followed after it. Tails flew over to the crash site and used his tails to try to put out some of the fire as the townspeople helped out by dumping water onto the fires. After a couple of seconds, the fighting started again.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel started looking around after the explosion. "Where's Sonic?"<p>

"I think he chased that black hedgehog into the castle a little bit ago," said Eugene.

Rapunzel started running towards the front of the castle, causing Eugene to follow her. Once he caught up to her at the front of the castle, he grabbed her arm and stopped her, turning the young princess around. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help Sonic," she said.

"Rapunzel, I'm sure Sonic can handle this himself," Eugene replied.

"But what if he gets really hurt like the last time? I need to go so I can heal him if he needs my help if that happens." She looked at Eugene with those big, green eyes and looked at him begging him to let her go.

Eugene sighed. "Ok, you can go, but only if I go with you." He couldn't say no to those eyes.

Rapunzel grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the castle as fast as she could run.

* * *

><p><strong>((It Has Come To This starts playing [Youtube: watch?v=Ngaxovw1PPw]))**

Sonic chased after Shadow and after a few moments, the black hedgehog looked back and and smirked. "You're able to keep up with me. I'm impressed."

Sonic chuckled and smiled. "Just wait and you'll be more than impressed," he said as he started speeding up to where he and Shadow were neck-and-neck.

Shadow made a sharp turn, which Sonic couldn't make since he had no idea where Shadow was even going, causing him to skid to a halt. "When am I supposed to be impressed?" Shadow said as he laughed, but a few seconds later, the blue hedgehog managed to catch up to him and was running alongside him.

"There's only one true Sonic, pal...and I'm him."

"Sonic? My name's Shadow."

"Well then Shadow, it looks like it's a race to the emeralds," Sonic said with a smirk. "I'm not called the fastest thing alive for nothing."

Shadow turned to look at Sonic, his palms glowing yellow. "Too bad I don't play by the rules. Chaos Spear!" Three bolts of yellow light shaped like spears shot out from his palms, heading for Sonic.

Sonic dodged the light spears, which allowed Shadow to reach the room first where the Sol Emeralds supposedly were.

The room was very colorful. The floors were wooden and the walls were rainbow colored, with the colors in the rainbow the same colors as the Sol Emeralds. The emeralds were in a glass box container which were in front of a big window.

Shadow approached the container and smashed an opening with his hand. He was about to swipe the emeralds and leave, but a familiar voice made him stop and turn around to the room's entrance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" shouted Sonic.

"Oh, and why not?" Shadow said before shooting out another set of Chaos Spears, but Sonic easily avoided them.

"Because those emeralds don't need to go to Eggman. He's got you fooled. He's only using you to get those emeralds and when he has them, he'll kill you."

Shadow laughed. "He can't kill me. I was told a long time ago that I was the ultimate life form. Besides, me and him have the same goal with those emeralds." He then charged forward and elbow rammed Sonic in the gut, sending the blue hedgehog backwards out of the room.

Sonic got back on his feet and ran back into the room, leaping into the air. He diagonal-kicked Shadow. After landing, he curled into a ball and started revving in one spot.

Shadow picked himself up and teleported out of the way when Sonic shot forward. He reappeared behind the blue hedgehog, who had just uncurled himself, and kicked Sonic.

Sonic picked himself up and got back on his face, seeing Shadow coming straight at him. Sonic quickly punched Shadow in the gut, staggering the black hedgehog back a little.

Shadow started to charge up a Chaos Spear with his palms, but Sonic curled up into a ball and slammed into Shadow, knocking him backwards towards the wall. Sonic uncurled himself and delivered a knee to Shadow's face, slamming Shadow into the wall.

Shadow recovered and activated his shoes' rocket jets and sped forward, elbowing Sonic in the face hard. Shadow dashed over to where Sonic landed and was about to roundhouse kick his face.

Sonic rolled out of the way in time, causing Shadow to kick nothing but air. He leaped into the air and did two Homing Attacks on Shadow, sending him to the ground.

Shadow got back up and growled angrily, leaping into the air and performed multiple Homing Attacks on Sonic, sending the blue hedgehog onto the ground in front of the door. The two hedgehogs started to rev up into balls and after a few seconds, they shot forward at each other. Their impact sent both hedgehogs backwards. Sonic and Shadow uncurled out of balls and both were in a kneeling position, but Shadow was the first to get up.

Shadow laughed as he walked over to Sonic. "You compared yourself to me? You're not even good enough to be my fake."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic shouted as he leaped at Shadow and punched the black hedgehog across his face, sending Shadow backwards, slamming into the wall. Sonic fell to the ground and struggled to get back up.

**((Song stops))**

Shadow got back up and walked over. "How pathetic." He leaped into the air and with the help of his shoes' rocket jets, hovered into the air. His palms glowed yellow as he charged up a powerful Chaos Spear.

Rapunzel and Eugene came into the room to see Sonic on the ground and Shadow floating above him, about to unleash an attack from his hands. Rapunzel also saw Sonic struggling to get back up. "No! Don't you hurt him," she said as she rushed over to him and blocked Shadow from making a direct attack on Sonic.

Shadow stopped and the glowing light disappeared from the palms of his hands. He simply hovered there, watching this blond girl block him. She reminded him a lot of Maria. He cut off the jets and landed in front of her, beginning to walk over to the Sol Emerald container. "I'll just be taking these then," he said as he reached for the emeralds.

"Oh no you don't," shouted Eugene as he ran over and quickly whacked Shadow in the back of the head with a frying pan, knocking him out. Eugene smiled and looked at Rapunzel, who was helping Sonic up. "Good thing we stopped at the kitchen on the way here."

* * *

><p>Eggman watched as Shadow was knocked out from his Egg Mobile. "Looks like I'll have to do this myself." He waited until Shadow's assailant got out of the way and flew the Egg Mobile up to the window and smashed through it. "I guess I have to take these emeralds myself than," Eggman said with a sneer as he grabbed all the Sol Emeralds in the container before anyone could stop him and flew out of the shattered window. "We have the emeralds. Back to the fortress!" he shouted as he flew away. The Egg Pawns, or what was left of them, followed his order and went back to his fortress.<p>

Rapunzel helped Sonic stand as he panted a bit. "Thanks Rapunzel, you sure saved me back there," he said as he smiled.

"Hey, I'd save you from anything," she replied, smiling back at him.

Eugene looked at Shadow, who wasn't moving at all but was still breathing. "What should we do with him?" he asked, pointing at Shadow.

"I'll take him to the dungeon. I'm going to talk to him. He didn't want to attack me, so I think he won't harm me if I ask him some questions," said Rapunzel.

"Not alone you're not," Eugene said.

"Eugene," she said as she hugged and looked up at him with a reassuring smile. "I can take care of myself. I may be a princess, but that doesn't mean I can't handle situations." She walked over to Shadow and picked him up. "Tell the others what happened and where I'm at," she said before leaving.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel carried Shadow down to the dungeon and placed him in a cell, laying him on the bench and waited inside with him as he slowly started to wake up.<p>

The cells weren't very comfortable. The only things in the room was a bench and a bed.

Shadow woke up a few moments after he was laid on the bench. "Ugh. Where am I?" he asked, looking around the room, only to see the girl who protected Sonic sitting beside him and looking at him. "You again," Shadow said as he got to his feet.

"Wait. Listen, I want to ask you some questions. I mean you no harm," she said with that sincere look in her eyes.

Shadow paused, looking at this girl for a moment. "Ok. Ask away," he said before sitting beside her on the bench.

"Why does Eggman want the Sol Emeralds?"

"So he can reawaken the ancient Corona god Iblis so he can use him to get revenge on your people for what you did to him."

"Oh no. Well, why did you not attack me when you had the chance back in the emerald room?"

Shadow looked at the ground. "You reminded me and still remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. Someone who was taken from me and can never be brought back."

"Who was that person Shadow?"

Shadow looked up at Rapunzel immediately after she said his name. "How do you know my name and who are you?"

"I'm Rapunzel. I'm the princess of Corona and I read a scroll about how my grandfather sealed you and Iblis into the ancient temple."

"Then you should know the story about why it all happened then."

"No, I don't know the story. Can you please tell it to me?"

Shadow looked at Rapunzel for a little bit, thinking over what he should say. After a few seconds, he gave his answer. "Fine."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6<p>

**A/N**: I added a couple of lines from Sonic Adventure 2 into the story. Yes there is going to be a connection between Maria and Rapunzel, but I won't tell you until Chapter 7 comes out. Next chapter is Shadow's backstory.


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow's Story

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

I don't own Sonic, Tangled, or the music.

* * *

><p>Eugene and Sonic came out of the castle's entrance and began to walk around to the back where the others were.<p>

"You think we made the right decision by letting her go talk to that hedgehog alone?" asked Eugene.

"I don't know. It didn't attack her when she came to protect me, so I don't think that it'll do her any harm," said Sonic.

The two got back to where everyone else was, who were discussing things amongst themselves. Amy Rose turned around and looked at them. "Where's Rapunzel?"

Eugene looked around and scratched the back of his head nervously. "She um, went to talk with that black hedgehog alone."

"You let her go alone? That thing was with Eggman," shouted Amy.

"That black hedgehog didn't attack her when she blocked Sonic. She also said that she thought it would be best if she went to talk to it by herself," stated Eugene.

Amy looked at the castle, over to where the smashed window Eggman came and left from was. "I hope she'll be alright."

* * *

><p>"I don't remember anything from before a mysterious white light enveloped me and brought me here, except for being told by a mysterious shadow that my name and that I was the ultimate life form and that I need to be saved," said Shadow as Rapunzel looked at him, listening to the start of his story.<p>

* * *

><p>'When I first came to this place, I had no clue where I was. I walked around a little bit until I stumbled upon some children running around.'<p>

Shadow walked over to the children. There were three boys and two girls. The boys wore old clothing. One boy had black hair, with blue eyes, the other had blond hair and green eyes, while the last one had brown hair and dark green eyes. They each looked like they were about eleven years old. One of the girls had an old dress. with light red hair and light blue eyes. She looked about nine years old. The other girl had a brand new dress on. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She looked about thirteen.

Shadow approached the children with a smile and waved to them, getting their attentions. "Hello." The children stopped playing and watched as this hedgehog approached them.

'All of the kids were afraid of me and wanted nothing to do with me. They must have all thought I was a freak of nature. All except one.'

All of the children, but one ran away and hid behind whatever objects they could get behind. The blond girl walked over to Shadow and one of the boys shouted out: "Hey! Get back here! We don't know what that thing will do."

The blond girl ignored the boy and continued over to the black hedgehog. Once she got close to it, she smiled at it. "Hello. My name's Maria Moore. What's your name?"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Do you wanna play tag with us?"

"Um, sure," Shadow said.

Maria turned around. "He wants to play tag with us. This is Shadow the Hedgehog. He won't hurt us," she then looked at him. "Right?"

Shadow nodded. "I won't hurt you or your friends."

The other kids came out and went over to Shadow and they proceeded to play tag.

* * *

><p>"Maria and I would play everyday and hang out with each other, talking about our lives," Shadow said, smiling as memories of him and her flooded his head. He turned to Rapunzel. "She was the princess of the King at the time."<p>

Rapunzel nodded. "And that king was my great grandfather."

Shadow looked at her. "You're the queen of the kingdom?"

"No, I'm the princess. You and Eggman came during the wedding rehearsal."

"Sorry," Shadow replied.

"Well, please continue. Sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay."

* * *

><p>'Maria was the second-born from the King and Queen. The King's son came first so he was entitled to the kingdom after his father died. Maria managed to convince her parents to allow me to stay in the castle. She showed me where the Sol Emeralds were and told me the tale about Iblis. How Iblis was the god of Corona in ancient times that was sealed away after his people long forgot about him and where he was resting.'<p>

'Unfortunately one day, Maria told me a secret she knew that would forever change our lives.'

"Shadow !" shouted Maria as she paddled as fast as she could on a little row boat over to the island he was on. He was standing at the edge of the beach area and was looking out at the vast sea. He loved to come here and watch the rolling waves.

When Shadow heard her voice, he turned to the location she was at. "Maria, what is it?" he asked, concerned because she looked like she was scared and that she had rushed all the way here.

Maria reached Shadow. "I saw Gothel using a mysterious flower that glowed and made her look younger when she sang a song to it. When I started to leave, I think she saw me. She looked right at me and began chasing me, but I managed to get away from her."

Shadow looked at her with concern. "She'll almost certainly try to silence you before you can tell anybody. Stay with me and I'll protect you."

"Ok Shadow."

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait. Gothel was around way back then?" asked Rapunzel, looking at Shadow with an amazed look.<p>

"Yes...wait how do you know Gothel? I thought she was killed after Iblis and I's assault on the town," Shadow asked.

"She kidnapped me when I was only a baby from my parents and locked me up in a tower. Before I was born, my mother was very ill and she was going to die. My father remembered the story of the flower that could heal and make people younger, maybe he learned it from my grandfather. Anyways, the guards found it and used it to heal my mother. When I was born, my hair would glow once I sing to it and it had the power of the flower. It can still do that now."

Shadow sighed angrily. "What that woman wouldn't do for that flower to be kept all for herself."

"What happened next?" Rapunzel asked.

* * *

><p>'Unfortunately, this was the time of the witch trials and huntings. Maria told your great grandfather about the flower and about how Gothel was hoarding to herself and that she had come to get her and would kill her if she told anyone. Unknown to me, Maria and her parents, Gothel had told a bunch of people that Maria was a witch and how she had gotten those powers from being with me. When the people told the King and Queen about this, they denied that it was a fact, mainly because they knew it was false, but there were still many people who believed they were lying and wanted something done now. The King thought it would be best if I didn't stay in the castle for a little while so that I wouldn't bring more attention to her. That night I slept on the island that was close to the castle I was so fond of. Me and Maria loved going there and just looking at our surroundings.'<p>

'Later that night, a group of people snuck into the castle and kidnapped Maria from her bed, taking her to the town square and hung her on a cross ontop of a pile of firewood. When I got there, I was too late.'

Shadow woke up once he heard the sound of people chanting "burn her", cries of joy and a cry of terror. The cry of terror sounded familiar to him. "Maria," he whispered to himself with horror. He quickly leaped into the air and with his rocket jets, he hovered over to the island as fast as he could. Once he hit the ground, he broke into a hard dash over to the town square.

**((Never Turn Back Piano Solo starts playing [****.com/watch?v=tgzCCNuXamo]))**

When he got there, he saw Maria surrounded by flames, some starting to burn her as people happily cheered as they watched the supposed witch burn to death. "MARIA!" he shouted, his voice filled with pain and sadness.

Shadow's voice caught Maria's attention and she looked over at the black hedgehog. "Shadow, please don't ever change who you are. Don't change for anyone. Give humanity a change to be happy and help them. I love yo-" but she was cut off she screamed in pain due to the flames went up her body, consuming her and burning her to death.

Shadow fell to his knees and closes his eyes, holding his head in his hands. Tears came down his face as he remained motionless for a minute. It felt as if the whole world had gone silent at that minute for him.

**((Music stops))**

As sound came back to him, he heard all the people around him cheer as she continued burning. His eyes snapped back open and he got back on his feet, an angry look on his face. "SHE WAS MY ONLY FRIEND! I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU FOR WHAT YOUR STUPIDITY HAS DONE!" he shouted, causing all the people to turn to look at him as he glowed a violent, blood red color. "CHAOS BLAST!" shouted Shadow, causing a giant blast of red energy errupted out of his body, creating a large shockwave that killed everyone unfortunate to be in its range.

Gothel had managed to escape the blast and she returned deep into the forest to hide because she knew that if the princess told that hedgehog, he would be hunting her down. She than started to construct a tower to hide away in. She would make trips back to the flower whenever she got old.

* * *

><p>Shadow looked down, closing his eyes to try and hide, plus hold back the tears that had started to appear in his eyes. "If only I had been in that castle instead of on that island, it wouldn't have happened and she'd still be alive."<p>

Rapunzel looked at Shadow sadly and hugged him as tears started to come up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry that happened to you Shadow."

Shadow looked at her and hugged her back. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>((Eclipse Cannon starts playing [.comwatch?v=sTSZZ0EvKrM]))**

'While in anguish, I remembered what Maria had told, about where the Sol Emeralds were and where Iblis was. I was going to punish all these people for what they had done to Maria. I stole the emeralds from the castle and went to the island, going inside it's cave's ancient temple.'

Shadow found the room with the painting of Iblis on it and entered it's entrance and found a large, humanoid figure, trapped in deep ice in the room's center. It was Iblis in suspended animation. Shadow placed the emeralds around the figure and started to chant an ancient lyric, causing the ice to shatter and release the figure.

"Who calls Iblis?" the creature asked in a deep and chilling sounding voice as it approached Shadow.

"I do," replied the black hedgehog. "I request for you to destroy that kingdom that surrounds us. I want Corona destroyed."

Iblis smirked and nodded. "Excellent. I have been waiting to get my revenge on those people for forgetting all about me and leaving me to rot."

Shadow and Iblis left the cave, upon which Iblis grew to the size of the kingdom's castle.

**((Music stops))**

'Me and Iblis caused much destruction and havoc on the kingdom, almost destroying half of it. The King's son, your grandfather, went to the island and retrieved the Sol Emeralds and used them to trap us in that ancient temple in the cave.'

* * *

><p>Shadow looked at the ground again. "That's my story."<p>

Rapunzel hugged Shadow again. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Maria. I wish it wouldn't have happened."

"Now that I know Gothel's alive I can go and get her, showing her what happens to people who mess with my friends!" Shadow said angrily.

"Gothel's dead Shadow. She was killed by Eggman."

Eugene, Sonic and Knuckles came into the room. Eugene looked like he had ran his fastest by the way he was breathing, while Sonic and Knuckles breathed regularly. "Rapunzel! Something's going on outside," said Sonic.

Rapunzel unlocked the cell and she and Shadow followed the others up to the interior of the castle and than outside and to the back.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7<p>

**N/A**: This was a very easy chapter for me to write. I knew what I wanted to happen. Originally, Shadow and Iblis were going to make a deal that if Shadow would become Iblis' messenger of destruction, than he would attack and destroy Corona, but I found that to be a stupid idea if destruction of Corona is what they both wanted.


	8. Chapter 8: Iblis Rising

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

I don't own Sonic, Tangled, or the music.

* * *

><p>Dr. Eggman flew back to the island, all seven Sol Emeralds with him. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho! With the seven Sol Emeralds I can revive Iblis and use him as an endless energy source." He flew back into the temple and went into the first room, seeing a large rock now blocked the entrance to Iblis' resting place. A green glow filled the room as the green circle on the front of Eggman's Egg Mobile glew before a green laser shot out, destroying the rock.<p>

The missing Egg Pawns from a couple of days ago laid on the ground where the boulder squashed them. They were completely crushed like a pancake.

"Hmm, so that's where those two were," Eggman said before shrugging it off and flying into the room.

As Eggman flew in, he saw a massive figure the size of a 6'5 person was trapped inside a huge slab of glass in the center of the room, just like how Shadow was. "So that's Iblis." Eggman flew over to the slab, he laid the emeralds around the trapped figure of Iblis.

"Now, how am I supposed to wake this thing up?" Eggman asked himself. He pulled out his translator and scanned the walls. He soon found ancient lyrics that, if sung, were to free Iblis from suspended animation. He started to chant them, which soon caused Iblis' eyes to flash red before the glass started to break apart, releasing him.

**((Shadow Android - Shadow the Hedgehog starts playing [.com/watch?v=_0PB5F0ExP4&feature=related]))**

"Who awaken Iblis from his prison?" asked the god before looking at the Egg Mobile with Eggman inside. "You. What did you release me for?"

"I, Doctor Eggman, have released you so I may use you limitless energy for my own evil purposes, as the scanners have reported that your power is much more greater than that of those emeralds."

"Iblis glared at the fat man before him. He dare ask for him to be his energy source? "No! I am a god and I will not become your plaything!" Iblis started to charge a large fireball in his hands.

Eggman gasped in fear and immediately started to retreat back to the entrance, putting up the Egg Mobile's dome and making it go as fast as it could. Unfortunately, Iblis' fireball was following him and gaining on him. Eggman made it out of the cave, but the fireball did to and it slammed into the Egg Mobile, sending the machine flying through the air over to the castle.

* * *

><p>Iblis looked at the emeralds and smiled evilly. He raised his arms and closed his eyes, laughing evilly as the emeralds swirled around his body and entered it. Their energies made him stronger, larger and made enormous wings grow out from his back. The horn on his head grew larger as did the one parallel to the left on his chin. The emeralds came out of him and laid on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>A large explosion ripped through the ancient temple, causing a large cave in and an explosion that could be seen in the kingdom.<p>

Sonic, Eugene, the pub thugs, Amy, Knuckles and Pascal, who had just woken up during the fight and came down to see what was up, saw the massive explosion on the island and also saw a massively large figure with huge wings fly up from the mushroom cloud the explosion created and flew into space.

"What was that thing?" asked Sonic.

"I have no clue," replied Eugene.

"I think we better get Rapunzel out here," said Amy.

Sonic, Eugene, and Knuckles nodded and raced back to the castle and down into the dungeon.

Amy saw a metal object approaching rapidly where her and the pub thugs were as Pascal pointed it out with his tail while on her shoulders. She called the thugs over away from where they were and they all went as far back as they could and watched the object crash land on the ground.

Amy went over to the object, her hammer out. Once she saw it was only the Egg Mobile, she lowered her hammer. "It's only Eggman."

The pub thugs walked over with her and Vladamir broke the flying machine's dome, revealing a scared Eggman.

Eggman looked at Vladamir and raised his hands into the air. "Wait, wait! We don't need to be fighting each other now!"

"And why's that?" Hookhand said as he approached the machine and grabbed Eggman, pulling him out by his shirt collar. "You attacked us and probably released that thing," he said as he held his hook next to Eggman's face.

Sonic, Eugene, Knuckles, Rapunzel and Shadow returned to the castle's back and saw what was going on.

"What's Eggman doing here?" Sonic asked, looking at the evil genius suspiciously.

Shadow growled angrily at the doctor, remembering how he had left him behind.

"Believe me when I tell you this, Iblis has been awakened and has flown into space. I don't know why," said Eggman, very scared at the hook that was close to his face.

"So that's what that thing was that came out of the island," Knuckles said.

Rapunzel's eyes widened, remembering what Shadow had told her in the dungeon. "Iblis said he wanted revenge on all of Corona for its people forgetting all about him."

"You don't think he wants to...blow up the entire planet?" Big Nose asked her.

Ulf fainted comically and got back up.

"That would be some attention grabber," Sonic replied.

Eggman got out of Hookhand's grasp and ran over to his Egg Mobile. "He won't destroy this planet while I'm still on it. I'll make certain of that." He got back inside and switched on the communicator. "Attention all Egg Fleet ships. Fire on the large humanoid with wings."

* * *

><p><strong>((My Perfect Plan - Shadow the Hedgehog starts playing [.comwatch?v=BZ5gjGZlakk]))**

Iblis was a massive creature now. He was 1/3rd the size of the moon with a wingspan bigger than his body. He opened his mouth, about to cover the planet Corona was on in magma, when a cannon shell slammed into his face. "Who dares attack Iblis, the sun god?" He watched as more shells slammed into his body as the Egg Fleet approached him.

The fleet of ships started attacking the creature in front of them with everything they had. Their shots covered Iblis' entire body, causing smoke from the exploding shells to cover him. This constant firing continued until the ships ran out of ammo and had to reload.

The smoke cleared and Iblis was just floating there. His eyes flashed red and he smiled evilly. "Now it's my turn," he said before a huge wave of red energy emerged from his hands, smashing into several of the ships. Iblis charged forward and clamped his clawed hands ontop of two ships, crushing their hulls. He hurled the two ships at four others, causing an explosion that took them out once they slammed into them. Iblis advanced, smashing the flagship out of the way. This caused the large ship to have its systems knocked out and put it on a course heading back to the planet. Iblis sprayed magma at the remaining ships, causing them all to melt before he smashed them with his fists. "Is that all?"

**((Music stops))**

* * *

><p>"So much for the Eggman Fleet," said Amy as she and the others watched Eggman's battleships all get demolished in the fight.<p>

Eggman slammed his hands onto the console and saw that the flagship was the only one that made it. He didn't want to tell the others because he had a secret weapon inside there if he needed some help in conquering Corona.

Rapunzel went over to the Egg Mobile and got in front of it, looking right at Eggman. "Are the Sol Emeralds still in the cave?"

"I don't know, but we can go check," he replied. He started to get the Egg Mobile back into the air as Rapunzel went back to the others.

"We're going to go see if the emeralds are still in the cave," Rapunzel told the others.

Pascal squeaked and crawled over her and went up to her shoulder, resting there. He licked her face and squeaked happily. "Thanks Pascal. I'm alright and I'm glad to see you are too," she said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>The group started to make their way to the island, where the ancient temple once was.<p>

The pub thugs were in two row boats and they rowed their way there, while Tails flew Sonic over, Knuckles glided Eugene over and both Rapunzel, with Pascal hanging onto her shoulders and Amy riding on Dr. Eggman's Egg Mobile. Shadow simply teleported there.

Once they got there, the pub thugs stood guard outside the cave in case any of Eggman's robots came along when they weren't wanted. The group descended into the hole Iblis made when he flew out.

While the group searched for the emeralds, Shadow just stood around and watched them. He didn't care if Iblis wasn't stopped. He actually hoped the monster would destroy the planet so he could finally have his revenge on the people who killed Maria. Even though he was going to die, he at least knew he would have finally avenged Maria.

Finally the group found the several emeralds and placed them in a large circle. Sonic got inside the circle and then everyone turned to look at Shadow. Shadow felt the large number of eyes on his back, causing him to turn around. "What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to help us stop Iblis Shadow?" asked Rapunzel.

"No. Iblis is finally going to help me avenge Maria and that's what I want the most."

Rapunzel walked over to Shadow and knelt down to meet his eye level. She softly placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I know you want revenge but, what would Maria want you to do if she were still alive?"

Shadow paused a moment and thought of that answer.

_"Shadow, please help save all those people. Forget about avenging me. Always remember that I'm always with you in your heart and mind," _Maria said in his mind. _I love you for you. Don't change for anyone, no matter what."_

Shadow looked at Rapunzel and nodded his head. "I'll do it. For Maria and for you." Shadow walked over to Sonic and got inside the circle of emeralds.

**((Menu - Sonic Adventure 2 starts playing [.com/watch?v=UkE2iJpWtbA&feature=related]))**

The Sol Emeralds started glowing and spinning around and around as Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes. Suddenly, Sonic's fur turned golden and his eyes turned red as his quills stood upward. Shadow's skin turned lemon yellow and his red stripes on his head quills remained, as did the white tuft of fur on his chest. The two super powered hedgehogs shot out of the opening and flew into space to confront Iblis.

The others got out of the cave and watched as the sun started setting and the battle to begin.

* * *

><p>The townspeople, including the King and Queen, watched as Iblis return his gaze to their planet and started to glare at it angrily. They all gasped in relief as they saw two streaks of yellow fly up from the island and into space at Iblis.<p>

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8<p>

**A/N**: There's nothing I can really say about this one. I just wrote it and it stayed close to what I had originally planned for it. Anyways, the fight is up next. I'll try and make it a good one.


	9. Chapter 9: A Super Fight

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

I don't own Tangled, Sonic or the music.

* * *

><p><strong>((Live and Learn starts playing [Youtube: watch?v=u9zZus_1_ag]))**

Sonic and Shadow flew at the enormous creature in front of them. "Shadow, are you ready?" Sonic asked.

Shadow turned and looked at Sonic. "Yes. Lets show this thing what happens when you try to destroy my home!"

Iblis noticed the two yellow streaks of light coming right at him. "Hmm, more pests to distract me," he said with a laugh.

"We aren't pests pal, we're exterminators," Sonic said as he shot forward, going right through Iblis' stomach, shooting out his back. This created two small holes on both his front and his back, which only caused Iblis to laugh. "Is that the best you pests can do?"

Shadow's palms started to glow yellow as they built up with energy. "Chaos Spear!" he shouted before a large bolt of yellow shot out of his palm and streaked through Iblis' holes, causing them to grow bigger.

Iblis growled at the hedgehog and tried to swat Shadow away, but Shadow teleported away in time. "Come and fight!" Iblis growled.

Sonic shot forward again, but this time, Iblis backhanded the golden hedgehog, sending him tumbling backwards. Luckily, Sonic managed to stop himself before he tumbled too far away. He shot forward again and sliced through Iblis' right shoulder.

Iblis snarled as Sonic came out of his right shoulder's backside, creating a hole in it. Suddenly, Shadow appeared right in front of his face and a large bolt slammed against the right side. Iblis clutched his wounded face and growled angrily, smashing Shadow out of the way with his free hand.

Shadow was knocked backwards, almost getting too far away, but Sonic caught him before that happened.

"We need to keep hammering him until he's weak enough to finish him off," Sonic said before shooting off at Iblis once again.

Shadow teleported away, reappearing behind Iblis' back, but before he could do anything, one of the sun god's wings slammed into him, knocking him out and sending him slowly floating downwards.

"You pests are annoying me!" shouted Iblis. "Now it's time to die!" He saw Sonic floating right in front of him and reached out with his right hand to try and grab him, but the yellow hedgehog shot forward, going right through the god's palm. Iblis screeched in pain and grabbed his right hand, spilling magma into space.

Sonic flew back into his right shoulder, causing more damage and magma to spill out, and flew up at Iblis' face, going straight through his left eye, blinding him in that spot.

Iblis roared in pain and let go of his hand and started to thrash about due to being unable to see out of one eye. "THAT'S IT!" he shouted before he started shooting magma out of his mouth, spraying the molten rock everywhere in space. The magma almost got Shadow, but he came conscious before that happened, teleporting out of the way.

Shadow charged up his Chaos Spear and flew back up into Iblis' face, dodging the magma that was shooting out, and shot the yellow bolt of energy at the horn on Iblis' head, blasting it off, causing magma to pour out of the wound.

Iblis roared in anger and grabbed Shadow with his left hand and started to lower his fingers down onto Shadow. "DIE PEST!" he shouted.

**((Song pauses))**

* * *

><p>Everyone on the ground was watching the eventful battle above in space.<p>

"Come on Sonic, you can do it!" shouted Amy "You two Shadow!"

Rapunzel looked at Eugene and hugged him. "You think Sonic and Shadow are ok up there?"

Eugene looked back at her and smiled. "I'm sure their doing ok. They look like they're whipping Iblis' butt."

* * *

><p><strong>((Song resumes))<strong>

Iblis started to begin crushing Shadow with an evil smile on his face. "Die pest!"

Shadow closed his eyes and with his final words before the fingers crushed him, he shouted "Chaos Blast!" A red-colored shockwave burst out of the lemon-colored hedgehog's body, completely blasting off Iblis' left arm. Shadow flew out and went over to Sonic's side and watched the yellow hedgehog shoot forward and slice off Iblis' right arm by going through it.

Iblis howled in pain and glared at the two hedgehogs as magma poured out of all his wounds. "I'm going to make you pay for all of this you infidels!" He started to flap his wings faster and charged at the hedgehogs, almost slamming into them.

Sonic looked at Shadow as they dodged the sun god's second charge which he didn't stop for. The two hedgehogs realized he was going to ram the planet, and he was a size that could easily cause massive harm to it. "Time to finish this," said Shadow. "All you have to do is help me create a big enough teleport ball and we can send him away forever."

Sonic looked at the teleportation device he still had on his arm and smiled. "I think I can help with that."

Shadow smiled. "Just say Chaos Control when I say to and we'll be done."

Iblis was rapidly moving closer and closer to the planet. Once he was halfway to the surface, he'd release magma from his mouth that would burn a path into the planet's core. Once he slammed into the core, he would destroy the planet. He laughed at the thought of this and gleefully awaited its event, but the laughing stopped once he saw Sonic and Shadow appear a distance in front of him. He snarled and wondered what those two pests were up to.

Shadow started to take off his wrist and ankle rings, preparing to build up power as Sonic started to divert the teleportation device's energy into him.

Shadow started to make a giant energy ball colored yellow in his hands. When Sonic started to help by revving up in a ball, the energy ball grew larger and larger as Sonic increased his speed. Soon, the ball was bigger than Iblis, causing the hedgehogs to get strained. "Now!" shouted Shadow, causing them to push the ball at the incoming Iblis. "CHAOS CONTROL!" they both shouted as the ball shot forward at Iblis, slamming into the god. When the yellow ball disappeared, so did Iblis.

The back-push of the ball pushed Shadow and three of his wrist rings downwards toward the planet. He looked upwards as he spiraled down to the planet's surface. _Maria, this is what you wanted, right? This is the promised I made to you. I'll be glad to see you again. _Shadow thought to himself as he continued going downwards.

Sonic was pushed upwards, along with one of Shadow's wrist rings. Sonic tried to stop the forward momentum that was pushing him upwards to try and save Shadow, but the push was far greater. Once he could get out of it, he grabbed the ring and couldn't see Shadow anywhere. He sighed and flew back down to the planet's surface.

**((Song stops))**

* * *

><p>Everyone on the ground cheered happily. The threat of Iblis was gone and the creature was gone forever. Rapunzel hugged Eugene tightly and kissed him happily. Knuckles and Tails gave each other high-fives. "They did it!" the two shouted happily. Amy smiled as she watched a yellow streak approach the planet. The pub thugs started cheering happily into the sky, waving their arms around happily. Eggman used this time to get back into his Egg Mobile and fly back to his fortress. He had had enough of this world. His plan had failed and he wanted to get away from that hedgehog Sonic. He went back into his teleportation machine and went back to Mobius.<p>

* * *

><p>In the town, the people cheered happily and danced around, laughing and being merry, The King and Queen were hugging and smiling. "God bless that hedgehog," he said with a happy look on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sonic landed, the Sol Emeralds came out of his body and went onto the ground, returning him to his normal form and giving whatever energy was left back into the teleportation device. Everyone there came up to him and congratulated him on him and Shadow's victory.<p>

"Where's Shadow?" asked Rapunzel after a few seconds, looking around for the black hedgehog before looking back at Sonic.

Sonic looked down and shook his head sadly.

Rapunzel burried her face in Eugene's shoulder, crying sadly. She liked Shadow a whole lot and knew he was a good person inside. That's why Maria loved him and that's why she did too. She hated that she died and wish she knew where he was so she could bring him back to life. She felt Eugene's arms around her, hugging her and comforting her, which made her a little bit better.

Sonic walked over to Rapunzel and gave Eugene the ring he recovered in space. "It's for her. He would have wanted her to have this."

Eugene nodded and when Rapunzel pulled away and looked at the ring, she started crying again and burried her face back into Eugene's shoulder. Sonic grabbed the Sol Emeralds and everyone returned to the castle. Tomorrow was wedding day.

Everyone rested in the castle, especially Sonic. Rapunzel went to her room and placed Shadow's wrist ring on her table and started to paint on one of the blank walls.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9<p>

**A/N:** I think I managed to make the song fit into the story perfectly (IDK about the pause point though) but I thought that "Live and Learn" made a good final fight song. 100 points if you can find the line from Sonic Adventure 2, although it does have one added fragment into it. Shadow's fate will be revealed in both the credits and in the 3rd story.


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

I do not own Tangled, Sonic or the music

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Everyone was starting to get ready for Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding.<p>

Sonic and Tails got into their clothing while Amy got into her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. "This really is an amazing dress."

Rapunzel was brushing her normal, medium sized hair while wearing her wedding dress. "I'm so nervous Pascal," she said as she kept brushing her hair.

Pascal, who was lying on the bed, crawled over and gave her arm a hug.

"Aww, thanks Pascal," she said as she smiled.

Eugene was in his dress-shirt, getting himself all ready.

Soon the wedding started, at around six p.m.. The back lawn was all decorated. There was a big red carpet in the center of the aisle of white chairs that led to the altar. Tons of people were sitting in the white chairs, including Knuckles, who was in his dress-shirt, and the pub thugs, who were dressed up for the occasion.

Eugene stood at the altar, on the priest's left hand side, alongside Sonic.

The Queen and Rapunzel's bridesmaids were standing on the priest's right hand side. The Queen wore a beautiful red dress while all the bridesmaids wore pink dresses.

Soon, some trumpeters started playing fanfare, causing everyone to turn around to the back and watch as Tails and Amy walked down the aisle.

Tails carried the ring on the big pillow as Amy threw flowers from her small basket to the left and to the right, which accidentally landed on Tails.

"Watch where you're throwing those things," he whispered to her.

"Sorry," she whispered back to him as they kept on going forward.

They both reached the altar and Tails stood in front of Sonic while Amy went over to the first bridesmaid and stood in front of her.

**((Love of My Life -The Wedding Song starts playing [.com/watch?v=FULXLzn4Gl0]))**

Soon Rapunzel came down the aisle, her father leading her there. Her veil was down and she looked beautiful in her dress. Rapunzel looked at Eugene, who was smiling happily, and smiled back at him.

Once Rapunzel was at the altar, the King went over to stand by Eugene and Sonic while Rapunzel went over to stand by Eugene.

"We now join these two in holy matrimony," said the priest as he looked at both Eugene and Rapunzel. "Do you, Eugene Fitzherbert, take Rapunzel Moore to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," said Eugene with a smile.

"And do you, Rapunzel Moore, take Eugene Fitzherbert as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," said Rapunzel, smiling happily under her veil.

"Where are the rings?" asked the priest.

Tails held up the pillow with the rings on them and handed them to the priest. The priest took one ring and handed it to Rapunzel and handed the other ring to Eugene.

"Repeat after me, with this ring I do thee wed."

"With this ring, I do thee wed," Rapunzel and Eugene said together.

"I will be with you until the end."

"I will be with you until the end."

"Now, put the rings on each others' fingers," the priest said.

Eugene gently slid his ring onto her third finger and Rapunzel did the same with her ring.

"And now, by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Eugene smiled and lifted up Rapunzel's veil and kissed her.

**((Song stops))**

The wedding soon erupted into happy cheers as the newly wedded couple kissed.

**((The World Adventure [Start-1:31] starts playing [.com/watch?v=W-CJ3kPrZrU]))**

The trumpeters started playing a happy fanfare. Soon, the after-party came. Rapunzel and Eugene had their first marriage dance. After that came the eating of the wedding cake and everyone had a slice.

Amy sighed happily as she ate her slice of cake. "This is such a good cake." She watched Rapunzel walk over to her. "Hey, congratulations Mrs. Fitzherbert," she said happily. "The wedding was so great and so's this cake."

"I'm glad you got to come and I'm glad you liked it. Listen, me and Eugene have got a surprise for you," said Rapunzel.

"Ooh, I like surprises," Amy said.

Rapunzel made a 'come here' motion with her hand, making Sonic come over.

"Umm, Amy, would you like to dance?" the blue hedgehog asked.

Amy's eyes lit up with excitement. "I'd love to!" Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and drug him out to the center of the lawn and started to dance close to him.

Soon, the face caking began. Rapunzel shoved a slice of cake into Eugene's face, causing him to grab a slice to shove in her face, but Rapunzel ducked, causing it to hit Knuckles in the back of his head. Knuckles turned around and growled angrily and grabbed a piece of cake, going to throw it at Eugene's face, but Eugene ducked, causing the cake to hit Sonic in the face. Knuckles laughed, but got hit in the face by Sonic's cake he threw. This started a big food fight.

**((Music stops))**

* * *

><p><strong>((The World Adventure [1:32-2:34] starts playing))<strong>

After the food fight, Sonic and his friends were about to return home. Sonic turned to Rapunzel. "Well, it's time for us to be going now."

Rapunzel hung onto him and looked at the others. "Can't you stay a little longer? I don't want you to go just yet."

Sonic looked at the others, who were all looking sad that they had to go. Sonic then turned back to Rapunzel. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay just one more day."

Rapunzel smiled and hugged Sonic. "Tomorrow's going to be so much fun!"

**((Music stops))**

* * *

><p><strong>((The World Adventure [2:35-4:12] starts))<strong>

Next day, bright and early, Sonic, his friends, Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, and Maximus went out into the forest. They ran down to where Rapunzel's old tower was and looked around it a bit.

After that, they went to a nearby stream and splashed and swam around. "Come on in Sonic, the water's really nice so come and take a swim," Rapunzel said.

"Nah, I don't like water," replied Sonic, sitting on the bank.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and playfully splashed Sonic, causing him to jump back and laugh nervously while Rapunzel smiled and laughed.

Next, they went to a wide and open field. Sonic, Tails, Eugene, Rapunzel, and Maximus had a race while Amy, Knuckles and Pascal watched. The winner was Sonic, followed by Tails, Maximius, Rapunzel, and in last place, Eugene.

"I thought I could run a whole lot faster," replied Eugene.

Finally, they went to the top of the castle.

"This is an incredible view," Rapunzel said and turned to look at Eugene. "How did you ever get up here?"

"I had a little help from my two ex-partners," replied Eugene.

Sonic whistled as he looked at the horizon. "I'm sure going to miss this place." He turned around and looked at everyone. "Who's up for another race?"

Tails smiled and waved his hand. "I am."

"Ok buddy, first one to make it here and back is the winner," Sonic said before jumping off the castle, roof-by-roof as Tails used his tails to get him down. Once they were both on the ground, the race was on and everyone watched the two run around.  
><strong>((Music stops))<strong>

The End

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 10<p>

**A/N**: The story is done at last. I don't know when I'll put the third one up, but I will be putting up a third one.


	11. Credits

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

I did not own Tangled, Sonic or any of these awesome songs that were played throughout this story.

* * *

><p><strong>((Endless Possibility starts playing [Youtube: watch?v=2T0uIXLpQbQ]))**

Sonic Gets Tangled 2

Starring:

Sonic the Hedgehog: Jason Griffith

Miles "Tails" Prower: Amy Palant

Knuckles the Echidna: Dan Green

Amy Rose: Lisa Ortiz

Rapunzel: Mandy Moore

Eugene Fitzherbert: Zachary Levi

The entire kingdom was gathered at the edge of town to watch Sonic and his friends go back to their home.

Rapunzel ran over and hugged Sonic. "Do you really have to go?"

"I'm sorry we have to but we just can't let Eggman run wild around on our planet. I got an idea though," Sonic said as he looked to his teleportation device. He took the device off and place it in Rapunzel's hands. "Use this whenever you want to come and see us." Sonic smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"It only has one good teleportation so use it wisely. If you come here, I can recharge it so you can go back," said Tails.

"Ok," said Rapunzel with a smile. "Wait, how will I get to your guys' homes?"

"Just press the green button and say, Planet Mobius, Green Hill Zone, and you'll be where we live," replied Tails.

"Well we better go," said Sonic. "It was nice seeing you all again," Sonic said as he waved goodbye. "Tails, lets go home."

Tails nodded his head. "Ok. Destination: Planet Mobius, Green Hill Zone." With that, they were covered in a white light and when the light faded, they were gone.

Hookhand: Brad Garrett

Big Nose: Jeffrey Tambor

Vladamir: Richard Kel

Shorty: Paul F. Tompkins

Attila: Byron Howard

Dr. Eggman: Mike Pollock

Shadow the Hedgehog: Jason Griffith

Iblis: Sean Schemmel

The flagship that crashed near Eggman's old fortress base was halfway sticking into the ground. Inside the massive ship, a stasis pod opened up and a metallic hand reached out and red eyes lit up inside the dark pod. The figure laughed evilly.

Woman: Bella Hudson

Small Boy in town: Amy Palant

Tailor: Mike Pollock

Boy in tree: Susan Blu

Father of boy: Andrew Rannells

Stabbington Brother: Ron Perlman

The King: Liam Neeson

The Queen: Jennifer Aniston

Priest: David Willis

Maria Moore: Bella Hudson

Boy in Shadow's Past: Jerry Lobozzo

In the woods, the body of Shadow the Hedgehog can be seen lying on the ground, his arm on his chest and his eyes closed. He's still breathing. A metallic red shoe comes onto the ground next to Shadow's head and a set of metallic arms pick up Shadow.

Written By: Jason Kelley (aka Godzillaatlarge1457)

Tangled and its characters are owned by Walt Disney Studios

Sonic and its characters are owned by Sega Co. Ltd.

All Rights Reserved


End file.
